


【雏安】眼前的O不是O，身后的A不是A

by shaun570



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Summary: 不分左右，仙女做爱Abo设定，Omega小安遇到了心仪的炮友，但是这个人好像有点奇怪……
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yasuda Shota
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【雏安】眼前的O不是O，身后的A不是A

安田连着深呼吸三次，找回了出门前的感觉。  
“您好，我是年糕太郎。”他又小声默念了一次准备好的自我介绍，使劲压了压嗓子，发出像是连抽了一盒烟的声音，“咳咳……”使过劲了，反而呛到了自己。

按下“虎牙议员”发来的房间号码，公寓的门禁“嘟——”一声接通。  
“您好，我是年糕太郎。”  
很好，安田对自己刚刚的声音很满意，像足了电视上常出现的那位alpha男歌手。  
“请进。”  
男人的声音带着电流，显得有些沙哑，比起上周见面时更加低沉。

电梯显示屏上的数字不断攀升，一直到顶层才停下。安田实在想不出住在这种正对东京塔的高级公寓里的Omega怎么会像自己一样在社交软件上找炮友。  
他伸手默默后颈贴上的创可贴，颇有些此地无银三百两的意味，可是他也想不出别的方法。

安田，是个伪装成alpha在社交软件上约炮的Omega。在约到这次的对象前，他已经试过几次了，每次都是刚进门就被发现而扫地出门。  
早在刚刚分化的时候，安田就意识到自己的不同，他对alpha的信息素几乎没什么反应，甚至在发情期满脑子都在想着隔壁学校最漂亮的Omega。  
如果他是个alpha喜欢上alpha倒也无妨，偏偏他是个Omega，既没有尺寸夸张的性器，也不能标记别人，甚至还有被人标记的危险。  
他的同性恋爱经历十分不顺利，虽然也有过合适的恋人，但是总归在床事上差着一些，最后都无疾而终。

终于在社交软件上遇到这位“虎牙议员”，只上传了一张背影，修身的衣服勾勒出脊背挺拔腰肢纤细的好身材。安田登时就起了反应，他和哥哥借了身份证注册了个新的alpha账号，向“虎牙议员”发出会面申请。

那次见面称得上无与伦比的体验。  
安田的网友比他想象中更漂亮，如果让安田说出比他更帅的人，应该也能说出不少，可是没人能同时拥有正直和娇媚这两种截然不同的气质。  
坐在沙发上给安田倒茶时的他，正经得真如一名正在会议中的议员。可是进了卧室立马换了一副表情，野兽似得把安田扑倒在床上，淌出水的小穴坐上勃起的阴茎，腰臀摇得只能捕捉到残影。  
原来眼睛下垂出的无辜弧度配上快要翻出白眼高潮的表情这么合适，齿间垂下一截粉舌，只怕娼妓都摆不出这样淫荡的表情。

只可惜安田当时不能再来一次，Omega该死的体质让他做到一半都感觉到后穴湿凉，越是把他的网友插得浪叫，自己就越感到空虚，他盯着那人和Omega身份不符的粗长阴茎咽下口水。  
射过一次后，安田赶紧找了个工作繁忙的借口溜之大吉，实则是回家找了根最粗的按摩棒满足自己的屁股。

之后安田也在社交软件上和“虎牙议员”道了歉，可一直没得到回复，本来以为这段关系大概没机会发展时，却又收到一条消息。  
“今天晚上要不要来我家？”  
要！  
那自然是要的！安田自从那天后，每天梦里都是他的小麦色胴体摆出各种色情的姿势勾着自己翻云覆雨。被子床单上的小地图印洗了旧的又湿出新的。

这次不能再犯同样的错误了，安田出门前特意找出一根小尺寸的振动棒，和两只高振跳蛋。说实话，他总觉得Omega的身体像是个半成品，比起人类更像是天生为了性爱和繁殖而生。根本不用润滑，手指绕着褶皱转上一圈，立马就湿乎乎张开了嘴。振动棒一截一截直至完全插入都没什么痛感，只剩一条小尾巴从臀缝中延伸出来。  
小尺寸的好处就是不太影响走路，安田一直到敲响他的房门前面都还软趴趴地缩在内裤里。

“晚上好。”他的网友已经摆好了拖鞋，安田穿上后跟着他走进客厅，落地窗外是人人艳羡的东京夜景，霓虹灯照进室内，连阳台的木地板都镀上一层炫目的灯光。  
“今天也喝麦茶吗？”安田这才发现这人的脸色比起上次红润不少，眼神迷离，“还是陪我喝一点酒？”男人纤长的手指夹着两只红酒杯，摇晃玻璃碰撞出清脆的响声。  
“喝、喝酒吧。”他觉得自己光是看着这个男人的脸就已经要醉了。

“……”  
安田从没见过有人把红酒倒得满满一杯，举杯时都要担心酒洒出来。这是属于他的一杯，而对方却只给自己倒了薄薄一杯底。  
“干杯！”美色当前，安田只能闭着眼闷进这一整杯红酒，酒一入肚，登时他就觉得眼前模糊了一下。  
“重新介绍，我叫村上信五。”真名吗？安田脑子有些发木，他张着嘴想了几秒才意识到村上对他说了真名，这让他有些不知所措。  
“我、我叫安田章大，叫我yasu就好。”他结结巴巴地翻着外套口袋想找出一张名片，结果只摸到了出门前装上的跳蛋，吓得他赶快收回了手。  
“yasu……我是个Omega，”村上往安田的方向挪了挪，上身压了过来，椰子味的信息素在空气中肆无忌惮地蔓延，“你呢？”  
“我、我……”安田第一次知道自己不但心理上会对Omega发情，连闻到Omega的信息素都一股热流下涌，他夹紧了腿，忍不住在沙发上绷着屁股摩擦，“我、我是alpha……”  
“哦？安田先生是alpha啊……”村上靠得更近了，他的鼻尖都贴上安田的脖子，“我还是第一次见到这么可爱的alpha呢。”他退回一点，手横着在自己鼻子的位置比划了一下。  
安田当然懂他是什么意思，他的个子哪怕在Omega里也算得上娇小，他气不过村上的戏谑，双手使劲推着对方的肩膀把他压倒在沙发上，“我才不矮呢！”  
他装出的生气样子反而让村上笑了出来，村上笑起来露出不整齐的牙齿，眼角都是笑纹，清爽的笑容让安田晃了神。也正是这一下，村上一翻身就让两人的位置掉了个个，手绕到安田颈后稍微用力扶起他的头。  
安田以为他要吻自己，主动伸出手臂去揽他的脖子，却不想突然从后颈传来刺痛。  
“这是什么？yasu可真是特别的alpha啊。”村上撕下了安田粘在腺体上的创可贴，现在浅粉的腺体就暴露在空气中，接触着无处不在的村上的信息素。  
“我……”不知道是不是被诱导发情，安田觉得堵着后穴那根按摩棒一点作用都没起，内里空虚得像是填不满的黑洞，他快要忍不住按下按摩棒开关，快让那根棒子能在他的G点上震动。

村上可能是听到了他的心里话，捞着他的腿叠压到胸口，勃起的阳具隔着两人的裤子撞在安田的穴口，不几下就看到安田裤子上湿了一片。  
“yasu也会对omega发情吗？”村上的声音好像有些惊喜，他拽下安田的裤子，濡湿的内裤沾在股缝，剥开就看到泥泞不堪的小穴，“yasu是插着按摩棒来操我的吗？”他凑在安田耳边，热气喷在耳廓。安田脑袋空空，他想不明白自己是怎么被发现的，不过他也没精力去想，因为村上已经顺着他屁股里露出的电线摸到了开关。  
强烈的震动带着振动棒不断往深处去，终于顶到安田最瘙痒的G点，胶制的凸起撒着欢在那块嫩肉跳动。明明是想来插村上的屁股，可是人家衣服都没脱，安田自己就先去了一次。第一股浓精全喷在脱到一半挂在膝弯的裤子上。

安田大张着嘴喘息，两颗兔牙雪白，村上看着心痒痒，八重齿非要挤进他嘴里亲吻。胡乱地亲上一通，连脸颊都是亮晶晶的口水痕。  
他那副装出来的alpha样子现在可是一点不剩了，双腿M字地大开着，耻毛上是星星点点的精液。

当村上抱起他的时候他甚至还心有期待，他可没忘记这个人长着一根可以和alpha媲美的粗长阴茎。自己一直引以为傲的性器和村上的放在一起足足细了一圈，竟然显得有点可爱。

卧室窗外的风景并不比客厅差，村上背着无数亮着灯的高楼一件件脱去身上的衣物，运动员一般结实的身材让人眼馋，如果不是安田上一次亲眼看见过他的腺体，他不会相信这人是个Omega，还有个淫荡的肉穴。  
身下的勃起坚硬如铁，后穴也不停得绞紧不够粗长的震动棒，哪怕刚才那杯红酒稍微上头，他也能清晰地感觉到自己不断发热，散出信息素的腺体。  
为什么会对着村上发情呢？以前从没有过被诱导发情的精力，无论是alpha还是Omega。

他对此百思不得其解，疑问不止这一个。村上似乎完全不介意自己的第二性别，哪怕是个瞎子恐怕都能看出村上此时性欲高涨。  
他跳上床扒光了安田仅剩的上衣，赤身裸体的搂在一起，Omega就是这样的物种，肌肤相贴的奇妙触感就像毒品一样让他们深陷其中。安田的肩更宽些，他们面对面时胸口的乳头来回磨蹭在一起，村上因为充血而硬邦邦的乳尖陷进安田过于柔软的乳晕，褐色的一小块皮肤包裹着粉嫩的小乳头。他几乎要以为自己是个哺乳期的Omega，挺着胸口把小乳送进村上口中，让那对尖利的虎牙用力的地吸咬自己。

振动棒在翻滚中掉了出去，孤零零地在床角震动。没有棒子堵着的小穴如同决堤的河水，肠液顺着腿根留下，张来手指粗细的小洞，露出让人脸红心跳的肠肉。  
都跑出来约炮了，自然没必要再装正经，安田主动翻身趴在床上，腰塌下小腹贴着床单，双腿跪折把屁股撅得老高，他知道自己这样能显出诱人的腰臀比例，巴掌宽的细腰下是又圆又翘的臀瓣。  
左右摇晃屁股，紧实的臀部肌肉也随着抖动，他学着上次村上做的那样，双手够到背后用手指自慰。手指插进去沾满花液再勾着拔出，安田被自己的手指操得呻吟出声。  
“村上先生……啊……快点进来……”  
安田的手指才抽出一半，就被滚烫的柱头顶了回去，“叫我hina.”  
“hina……快一点……”  
村上沙哑的声音就像春药顺着耳道，一直滑进阴茎，流出的前列腺液沾满了柱身。安田两只手忙个不停，一直被夹在小穴和村上的阴茎中间，来回挤压摩擦，让两个人都爽得头皮发麻，另一只手还要抚慰自己的小兄弟。  
“yasu好棒……”村上没用什么技巧，对于发情的Omega，只要用力插就足够让他们满足。

才从后入换成侧入，安田就感觉到村上牙齿磨着自己的腺体射了出来。无论多天赋异禀，作为omega容易高潮的特点也没法改变，但是相应的他们的恢复时间也很短。后穴稍微得到了满足，安田翻身而上调转了两人的身份。村上周身环着椰子味，整个人像是块可口的点心。  
安田想尝尝他是不是像闻起那么甜，身体从床上滑下一半，脸对上村上分开邀请他进入的双腿。双唇对上不断收缩的褶皱，舌头将潺潺流出的淫水卷进口中，腥甜的味道瞬间充满口腔，引诱他到更深处。

和阴茎明显不同触感吓了村上一条，他才意识到安田正在舔自己的小穴，双手慌忙想推开安田的头。  
“别舔，好脏……啊！”他觉得羞耻，不自觉加紧了甬道，但是灵活的舌尖反而进得更深。室内不断响起吸吮的水声，昭示着村上因为舔穴兴奋成什么样子。  
“啊……yasu…别………里面……里面也痒……”安田的鼻梁顶在会阴，平时碰不到的皮肤被反复摩擦，村上觉得自己每寸皮肤都变成了性器，想被猛烈的操干。  
Omega的肉穴像是流不尽的泉眼，随着村上全身一抖，腿盘着安田的肩膀脚趾缩起，一股清液喷到安田口中，潮喷的液体带着浓郁的荷尔蒙，气味激得安田小去一次。

他俩不顾身上湿滑的汗水从头到脚都要拧在一起，交换着呼吸。  
“yasu……”村上把下巴抵上安田的颈窝，“我是Omega。”  
“我也是……”  
打分化第一天开始他从来没体会过这样舒服到每个毛孔都张开的性爱。安田想明白了，他就是想要和村上做爱，自己光是看到他就会发情，和第二性别一点关系也没有。  
或许是刚才叫了太多声，村上的声音听上去更哑了，“我和普通的Omega不一样，我只会被Omega诱导发情，医院说这种情况没办法治疗。无论是alpha，还是beta都没法让我高潮，yasu在网上联系我的时候，我想这一次也不成功的话，我就包养一个Omega解决发情期算了。”  
“我见到yasu的时候就知道你是Omega了，我当时开心得不行，原来世界上还有另一个和自己一样的人。”  
“hina……”安田听见村上带着哭腔，也跟着吸吸鼻子。  
“以后还能再见yasu吗？”那对下垂眼里映着安田的影子。  
“当然了。”

他们肯定是天生一对，安田边耸动着酸痛的腰打桩边想。


End file.
